You Know Im Not Weak
by Meenyaaw
Summary: Kumohon../ Dan air mata-sialan- ini sama sekali tidak mau berhenti./ Kambeknya Mee setelah 1 taon, btw ini isinya ancur gaes.


_Lari_. Kedua kakiku terus bergerak.

_Cepat_. Napasku terengah. Peluh jatuh dari kulitku.

_Kumohon_.

Dan air mata-sialan- ini sama sekali tidak mau berhenti.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi K.

_So,_ Naruto bukan punya Mee. Mee cuma coretnilepcoret minjem dari om Masashi sebentar.

* * *

.

.

.

_**ENJOY!**_

.

.

.

"Kau tau aku tidaklah lemah." Badannya berputar, mengibarkan ujung pakaiannya yang sedikit longgar.

Menggeleng. Hanya itu responku. Entah dianggap iya atau tidak olehnya. Aku tidak peduli, aku akan tetap menolak kata-katanya.

"Ini untuk kita semua." Katanya bersikeras. Dan aku menggeleng lagi. Dia mulai merenggut.

Oh, aku menyukai segala sifat darinya, sungguh. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

"Aku ingin membantumu, berada disisimu." Ucapnya serius. Sekali lagi aku menggeleng.

Bila bukan ini keadaannya, aku tidak akan pernah menolak permintaanmu.

Kau sedikit mendongak, mengintip langit. Suatu caramu menahan air mata yang akan keluar. Dan saat itu juga aku memelukmu. Membenamkan kepalamu ke dadaku dan meletakkan kepalaku sendiri nyaman di atas kepalamu.

Badanmu sedikit berguncang. Mataku melirik ke bawah, kau sedang menyembunyikan wajahmu.

"Maafkan aku." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Jika ingin kumaafkan, biarkan aku ikut." Masih saja keras kepala.

Aku menghela napas. "Kau tahu jawabanku." _Kau tau aku khawatir._

"Tapi kau akan disana bersamaku dan aku akan tetap disisimu, pegang janjiku!" ujarmu tegas.

Aku menutup mata. Tetap memelukmu erat sambil berbisik.

"Tidak."

Kau mempererat cengkraman tanganmu di punggungku.

Maaf.

.

.

.

.

_Kumohon…_

.

.

.

.

"PERHATIKAN SEKELILING KALIAN! JANGAN CEROBOH!" Kalian tidak mendengarkan perintahku. Seharusnya tidak jadi begini

_Sial._

"KAISAR KITA TERKEPUNG!" Seseorang berteriak. Aku tahu itu berasal dari kubuku karena memang itu yang sedang terjadi.

Seseorang berlari mendekat. "AKU TIDAK MAU MAKH-!" Tubuhnya jatuh tak bergerak.

_Sial. Sial._

Jika saja kalian mendengarkan! Aku juga masih ingin bertemu dengannya!

Tetap siaga, menebas, menghindar, serang, mundur. Aku tetap berusaha mempertahankan eksistensiku. Untuk kembali padanya. Dia yang sedang menungguku. Aku harus kembali.

Maaf.

.

.

ZRASH!

.

.

Kepalaku menoleh kebelakang. Emosi yang paling menguasaiku pada saat itu adalah lega dan kaget.

"B-BALA BANTUAN DATANG!"

WUOOGHH!

Suara menggema diantara telingaku. Derap-derap kuda terdengar serta bunyi debum badan musuh yang jatuh. Tumbang satu persatu.

Lingkar cahaya serta kilau pedang menyadarkan lamunanku. Seorang dewi sedang bergerak ke arahku.

"Kau tau aku tidaklah lemah." Katanya setelah turun dari kuda. Berdiri di depanku. Ia tersenyum, santai sekali.

Kesekian kalinya, aku menghela napas untuknya. Dan mempersembahkan senyumanku. Tanganku bergerak mencari tangannya yang bebas dan dengan senang hati ia terima.

"Jangan terlalu berat menghukumku nanti ya, Kapten." Ujarnya bercanda.

_Kheh._

"Tidak akan terasa berat." Jawabku.

Kau menyipitkan mata. "Masa ?"

Aku mengangguk. "Iya. Setidaknya untukku."

"Hei!"

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berani melawanku. Melawan negaraku." Ucapku. Pedangku bersinar terang, terarah pada pemimpin musuhku.

"Dan kau tidak seharusnya meremehkanku." Ucap musuhku terkapar.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau-"

DOR! DOR!

"HAHAHAHA RASAKAN!"

Aku membelalak. Rasa panas terasa di dekat dadaku. Mataku dapat melihat senyum terakhir orang menjijikkan di depanku. Tepat sebelum aku membenamkan pedangku di dadanya.

"..Meleset." ujarku sambil mengusap sedikit luka yang menggores lengan bagian luarku.

"A-!"

Badanku tidak bisa bergerak.

_Peluru sihir ?_

_Sial. Jarinya bergerak! Pelurunya-!_

BRUK!

"Selamat atas kemenangannya!" suara dengan nada ceria itu diikuti dengan kedua lengan yang melingkar di dadaku.

_TIDAK!_

Tangannya bergetar, tapi aku tahu tangan itu mengeluarkan cahaya biru temaram, mencoba menghilangkan efek beku dan juga luka - lukaku. Mataku berair, kepalaku berusaha menggeleng.

"Ja..ngan..!" lidahku sekuat tenaga kugerakkan.

"Sshh! Seharusnya kau tidak boleh marah karena aku.. menepati janjiku.. untuk berada disisimu.. selalu.."

Cahaya biru itu semakin pudar. Lalu hilang bersama jatuhnya tangan itu. Badanku dengan cepat berputar menopangnya agar tidak jatuh.

_Sial. Air mataku duluan jatuh._

"Jika kau bilang selalu, kau harus selalu!" aku mengangkatnya. Memeluknya dan berlari.

Kau tersenyum. "Kau tau aku tidaklah lemah." Itukah kalimat favoritmu sekarang?

_Sial. Air mata ini terus menetes mengenai wajahmu._

Kau tetap tersenyum. Tanganmu mencengkram bajuku, seakan tak akan pernah pergi dariku. Dan aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi!

Aku semakin erat memelukmu, menyenderkan kepalamu di dadaku. Berlari secepat yang aku bisa. Mencari pertolongan.

_Lari_. Kedua kakiku terus bergerak.

_Cepat_. Napasku terengah. Peluh jatuh dari kulitku.

_Kumohon_.

Dan air mata-sialan- ini sama sekali tidak mau berhenti.

Kau juga terisak. "Kau baik-baik saja.." tersenyum lagi. Lalu hening.

_Sial_.

"Maaf.."

_Bangunlah!_

.

.

.

.

Aku selesai membersihkan pedangku. Menyarungkannya kembali ke tempatnya. Meletakkannya di ujung ruangan. Aku berdiri, berjalan ke ruangan yang lain, membuka pintunya.

Ternyata hukuman_ itu_ lebih berat padaku.

Aku duduk di sampingmu. Menggenggam tanganmu, entah ke berapa kalinya. Berdoa.

_Kumohon.._

_Bangunlah.._

"Kapan kau akan membuka matamu untukku ?" tanganku menggenggam milikmu erat.

"Mungkin.. tidak sekarang.."

_Oh, sial._

"Kau bangun.."

"Kau tau aku tidaklah lemah."

"Ya.."

"Jadi ?"

Aku tersenyum, kali ini tidak mengatai sial pada air mata dan situasi.

.

.

.

.

_**END**_

* * *

SYAPA YANG KENGUN MEE ANGKAT NYAWA ?! *dilempar beton*

Setahun hiatus gak bilang bilang sedep juga ternyata, khekhekhe #slap

Maafin Mee ya kawand semwa (T.T) hiatus ini tidak sengaja terjadi di karenakan semua file ff di laptop Mee kehapus karena virus *nangis alay*

Pokoknya sebagai permintaan maaf, ini dulu deh diaplot. Mee juga akan semangat ngetik ulang naskah ff untuk cerita yang udah diaplot sebelumnya *OMAGAH* *dead*

Kritik dan saran tetap Mee butuhkan :D

Salam 11 jari,

Meenyaaw


End file.
